I Don't Think Why Me!
by kikizoey
Summary: Emily Liddell is Alice Liddell's younger cousin. But Emily dosen't remember her at all. Now Emily accenently found the rabbit hole and now in Wonderland. Everyone is also falling in love with Emily. Especially the Bloody Twins.
1. The Begenning of Emily

Kikizoey: Hi people. I must warn you something. My grammar, spelling, and catching the characters' personality may be wrong.

Alice: Well yeah. Sometimes she an idot when it comes to english.

Kikizoey: HEY! But she is right. Anyways tell me if I can make it and what I did wrong help me a lot.

Blood: Just start the story already.

Kikizoey: Sorry. Before I forget. Everyone is the same age. But the Bloody twins. I don't know there age so I'm saying they're twelve years old.

Peter: Alice I finally find ya! :) *runs toward to Alice and getting ready to hug her*

Alice: Kikizoey! Disclamer! PLEASE! *running away*

Ace: Kikizoey owns nothing just story. Not the manga and game.

Kikizoey: Thank you, Ace.

* * *

~In the garden~

One day in the moring around seven o'clock. A girl came to her garden. She had long black hair with a white ribbion in it. She was wearing a simple black dress. She also wearing white knee high socks with black flats. She also has a special heart locket she got when she was born. She was walking around to her favorite spot. It was a big tree. She sat underneth it. She started reading a book she got yesterday. She was about half way. She got bored of reading and saw her rose bush. She started at it to make sure there okay. She been taking care of it for sometime now. She saw its okay. Then went back to her spot. Sat down leaning against the tree. Her eyelid started to get heavy. She close her eyes and stated to fall a sleep.

* * *

~In her dream~

Emily was walking around somewhere. Everywhere it was black, dark, and empty. It felt like hours have pass by just wondering where she was going.

"Hello! Anyone there!" yelled Emily. When she finally decide to call out someone. But the only thing she hear is her voice echoing.

"Emily watch out" said sudenaly a voice.

"Um... Who are you" said the girl, Emily.

"Make sure no one take your necklace." said a voice who sound worry.

"Why" she said so confuse.

"Be careful. The games aren't what they seem" said a anther voice.

"Also people. Meeting people. Being friends with people. But be careful they may turn against you" said other voice.

"What people? What games? What do you mean?" ask Emily confuse.

The voices disapear. Emily started to panic wondering what will happen now.

"Please come back. I need to know whats happening. Please!" yelled Emily.

Then she woke up.

* * *

~Relality~

"Huh" Emily said as she woke up.

She kept having wierd dreams ever since she turned eleven. Yup she an eleven year old. Turing twelve in a two month. She having hard time figuring things out ever since her family have a divorce. But she already have a hard time figuring time out when she was little. Also that her sisters seem bratter then ever.

"Emily! Come out and finish praticing your lesson" yelled her step mother. Yup after her family got divorce her father remarried anther lady.

'Oh no. Not again. I'm tired already.' thought Emily.

One day she was praticing playing her volion. Her step mother heard it and thought she can use her talent to get more money by using her. One of the reason why she married her father. Her step mother also find she got talent not only in music but also in art and atheltic but she forbid Emily doing it because she said its unlady like and for boys. She also hate it that she hate dresses but only earing it because she got nothing else to wear. Emily didn't know this that she geting used. Her two younger sister know this but Emily think they have a miserble time like her but its the total oppsites. Her sister are geting treated as princesses. Just because they are younger and prettier then her. A lot of people call her cute when she was cute. But she didn't belive them. But as soon as she got older and her sister was born. People forgot about her. Each time guest come in for paries or just to visist. They ingore her or thought she is a maid in training who is just in uniform. She is thinking what life with her mother and with her boyfriend and children. She didn't move with them because she think that she would miss the woods and the garden she is in.

Emily got up from the tree and went to the woods. She love the woods but sometime she get lost. But she heard her name again.

"Listen you damn brat! Get over here or I'll tell your father that you are not praticing your lesson!" yelled her step mother. Therating her.

'Like I care.' thought Emily running until she was out of ear shot. She stop and took a rest under a tree. She look up into the sky. By looking up she can tell what time it is. It around mid day. Maybe twelve o'clock. Sincing geting lost a lot when she was little. She can tell just by looking. She got up and starting walking around. But end up getting more lost. With out looking where she was going she fell thourgh a rabbit hole.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" scream Emily then she relax.

'Maybe something good would happen. I can finally stop worring what will happen to me now. Wait I don't wanna die.' thought Emily.

Then she fell on something.

* * *

Kikizoey: So _who_ do you think Emily _fell on _or _what she fell on_.

Ace: Wait isn't Emily is-.

Kikizoey: Ace _please _be quiet.

Ace: Okay! ;)

Kikizoey: Tell me if I should add something to the story to make it more intresting and funny. I promise I try to make it better then this.

Everyone: R&R~


	2. Meeting the Jokers and Arvial

Kikizoey: Here the next chapter.

Ace: You work fast.

Kikizoey: Um... Thank you.

Alice: Kikizoey you have to explain this please. About the tittle and summery.

Kikizoey: Oh yeah.. You see the tittle is this: _I Don't Think... Why Me?_ And the summery is this: Emily Liddell is Alice Liddell's younger cousin. But Emily don't remember her at all. Everyone is also falling for Emily. Especially the Bloody Twins. Now Emily and Liddell have to figure out what happeing. Also why Emily is here in the first place and why she doesn't remember Alice at all.

Blood: You know what why don't you make things much easier. Then doing this story. It already confuse you.

Kikizoey: Pish, posh. I can do this.

Tweedle Dee: You know you-

Tweedle Dum: -finish your other stories and didn't update-

Tweedle Dee and Dum: -like forever.

Kikizoey: Well I really want to see this story. Anyways disclamer _please_.

Bloody Twins: Kikizoey owns nothing. Just the story not manga or game. Now pay up!

Kikizoey: What?

* * *

~In Middle of Wonderland Forest~

Once Emily landed on the ground. Surprising is that before she hit the ground. She took her right hand out. Her right hand made contact with the ground and push herself up in the air and did a few flips and land on her feet.

"Ouch" said Emily. Both her anckles started to hurt along with her right hand. But ignore the pain.

Then she saw something shiny. She saw a white crystal clear empty bottle with the heart as a cap. The heart look like indentaly to her locket. Emily took out her locket that was hiding. It did look the same.

'This is getting wired.' thought Emily. Then slid the bottle to her dress pocket.

Emily look around and saw how pretty everywhere was. She aww how the sky is so blue and clear. Then she saw trees. She realise she in the forest. Emily decide to climb the tallest tree. She found one that was about twenty feet tall. Decide to climb it. Once she was on the top. She saw there where some castles and towers. Also an amusement park and a she jump down careless making sure that no one there before. Once was down she took a random direction without taking a note where is where.

As she was walking. She saw some berry in a berry bush. She look closely they didn't look ripe. It look more like poison. It also smell poisonness too. Like it was a trapt for some unfornate soul who ate it, So she stay away from it. She didn't notice that she enter anther forest. As she was walking a random guy with dark red hair and redish brownish eyes.. or eye because one eye was cover by a mask sudnelly jump out of the tree in front of her. She jump back a little and the guy lightly chuckle.

"Hmm. Seems like we got ourself a anther forgener, Black" said the guy.

"What the hell. One is already enough. Now there two! I wonder. What the fucking hell is going wrong with this damn world" said a guy coming off a anther tree. Emily assume his name is black.

Emily just stare boredly. Thats how she acts when she meet new people. She doesn't want them to know her. So they don't bother her. Emily is starting to get uncomforble. She is really shy. She figure out one day when she started school for the rich and snobby. She did't want people know her. She started at them like that and being queit. So she became the lone wolf of the school. Because of that she was often mistake her as a snob. She was also often tease and bully. Also boss around. Until she met these three guys who became her best friend and know the real her. Not the scary death glare girl. They were know as the 'Princes' of the school. So people stop mess around with her. They also taught how to denfend herself. But one day they said there being tranfer to a anther school. She also told them she will be home school too. They said good bye and even sometime visits too. They also stay in touch.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Bitch" yelled Black at her, "Stop staring. Its not a damn show."

"Sorry" she said.

"No need to apolize. Sorry for my twin brother.. Um language" the guy said, "By the way my name is White. He is Black." He said while pointing.

"I think the bitch knows that by now" Black mutters under his breath.

"Um.. Hi my name is Emily" Emily said shyly.

"Emily, hmm. What a nice name for a cute girl" said White blushing slightly.

"Thank you" said Emily uncomferbly. Since is a long time somebody complement her. Hell even called her cute.

"Ha. Cute. Cute my ass" said Black blushing slightly too because he saw she really is cute. Also not meaning what he just said.

"Why are you wearing those clouthings" ask Emily.

"Because we are the Jokers" said White.

"Also those damn ring barrels for our fucking circus" said Black.

'There even a circus here. Wierd place' thought Emily.

"So Emily... How do you like this place" ask White.

"Um.. It look like a nice place but I just came today" said Emily.

"Really" both said at same time.

"Yeah. Um... Can I ask a question" said Emily shyly.

"Sure" said White smiling at her.

"No. If the stupid damn bitch doesn't know. Then its her damn promblem" said Black growl at her. But Emily didn't flich she got use to it because her step mother would get mad at her if she didn't do anything correct.

"Anyway ignore him, Emily" said White. While Black huffs.

"Where am I" ask Emily confuse.

"Well you are in Wonderland of course" said White smiling at her.

"What, WONDERLAND" yelled a confuse Emily.

* * *

Kikizoey: I'm done.

Peter: Finally. Maybe you should introduce Alice in the next chapter.

Kikizoey: Maybe.

Boris: Anyway R&R.


	3. The Explantion and Offer

Kikizoey: Here it goes.

Ace: Whats wrong.

Kikizoey: I'm getting tired.

Black: Well its already midnight you stupid bitch.

Kikizoey: Well I'm on a roll. So please... Shut up.

White: Well you should to bed now. *gesture the bed*

Kikizoey: NO! NEVER! I just eat some sugar instead. *starts to eat candy and drink soda and eating anything sugary*

Everyone: *sweat drop*

Kikizoey: NOW I'M SUPER HYPER!

Everyone: HOLY CRAP/SHIT! WE MADE HER HYPER!

Kikizoey: NOW SOMEONE DO THE DISCLAMER! SOMEONE PLEASE! THEN MAYBE I STOP UPDATING NOW AND START SEEING EPISODE 2 OF PONI PANI DASH!

Everyone: Yes sir. Kikizoey own nothing. Just story not manga or game.

Bloody Twins: Kikizoey is trying to start a fight with Blood.

Everyone: OH NO!

Blood: H-help... *pant*... M-me... *pant*

Kikizoey: WHAHAHA! I DEFEATED BLOOD WITH MY TRUST RICE CAKES AND SUSHI! HAHAHA!

Everyone: *sweat drop* Um... Lets begin.

Kikizoey: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

"I guess thats a normal reaction" said White chuckling softly and blushing seeing how cute Emily look when she surprise and cute.

"Well imagaine what will reaction for the other fucking bitch" said Black blushing too of the same reason.

"Well. Can you explain. What is Wonderland" said Emily calming down a bit.

"Well Wonderland is... Wonderland is... Its really hard to explain. So over all its like a dream" said White.

"Um.. I don't think so because last time I remember. I ran into a forest. Wander around the forest lost. Then I fell in to a hole I didn't notice" Emily confess of how she got here.

"Well that surprising" said White.

"Yeah the other hag said she was _'sleeping' _and one of the damn bunny kidnap her. She like fifteen. This shorty is like ten, eleven, or what twelve year old kid." said Black, "and she was awake when it happen."

Then sundenlly the sun set.

"Hey Emily, why don't you stay over for the night. And tomorrow we visit everyone here." White offer and smile with slight tint of pink on his cheek.

"NO, NO, NO, AND HELL NO" yelled Black blushing of what could happen.

"Um... I don't know. Maybe I just camp or somwthing" Emily said not noticing there blushes.

"Nonsense. It much to dangerous for a young girl as you" said White.

"But White" complain Black.

"Its okay and Black try not to do anything bad to her" said White smirking.

Black blush a little and then added it, "You too White." with a smirk too and blush disapear.

This time White blushes.

"I don't get it" ask a confuse Emily.

They turn to her forgetting she was there.

"Ha ha. Its nothing. Anyways lets go" said White grabbing one of Emily's hand gently.

"Yeah lets go now" said Black grabbing the other hand from Emily roughly.

"Um.. Okay" said Emily confuse and blushing a little. It take a lot for someone to make her blush. She let them drag her. Usually she won't trust stranger. But Emily feel comforble to be with them. She also didn't like phisical contact from anyone. So she feel a little uncomforble.

* * *

~In the Jokers' Secret Guest Bedroom~

Once they got there. Emily was surprise. She saw the room she was in was huge. The room look like is: The main color was silver. The bottom of the walls is black. In the middle of the walls was white. The bed was a king size bed with blue drapes. But the bed sheets are red and black. There was a table near the bed with a lamp. She had a big window. Also a balcony. The only way you get up or down is climbing the tree or vines. There is a dresser with a mirror. On top of it it was a hair brush. There also is a bathroom next door.

"Wow. Thanks for the room you guys" said Emily dumbstruct.

"Your welcome" said White who is blushing.

"Don't mess it up." said Black blushing too.

"My room is on left door next to you room. If you need anything" said White.

"Mine its on the right. Don't bother me if you don't need anything" said Black.

"Um.. Okay" said Emily.

"Oh and in the closet and drawers you can take the clouthing inside if you want" said White.

"Yeah. Now we're leaving now good night" said Black as he was leaving.

"Good night. Emy" said White leaving and waving at her.

Emily froze once she heard one of her old nicknames. Emy.

But then she regain some of her cool and said "G-good n-night too guys."

Before they left they stop.

"Oh yeah we will get you in the moring" said White kindly looking back.

"So be descent when we get back" said Black coldly looking back too.

"Okay" Emily said.

Emily went to close the door and lock it for no one will come in. She then went to the closet. She saw there all night gowns. There to girly for her taste. But without much choice. She chose one that was silver and put it on. Still wearing her necklace she went to bed after saying her prayers. Also forgetting that she was suppose to unlock the door.

* * *

~Out side of the door~

"White, that girl is" Black said.

"I know, Black, I know" said White.

They both went there room and thought what happen today.

* * *

Kikizoey: I'm done.

Black: Finally.

Kikizoey: Yeah and I cool down to. Anyways I finish and it 1:11 am.

Everyone: Good night and R&R~


	4. Matter Mansion and Meeting Elliot March

Kikizoey: Anther chapter is here.

Alice: Now what is this chapter is about now.

Kikizoey: Not telling.

Alice: You don't know do you.

Kikizoey: Nope not a clue.

Alice: Man you are started to sound like Ace.

Kikizoey: Well maybe.

Alice: Just go on with the story.

Kikizoey: Um... Okay. But before that. Where is everyone?

Alice: I don't know either.

Emily: Sorry I'm late.

Vivaldi: Me too. Those idots got lost.

Alice and Kikizoey: WHAT?

Emily: Yeah, Ace said he knows the way.

Kikizoey: That makes a lot more sense now.

Alice: Not really. They're really stupid for falling him.

Kikizoey: Okay. I own nothing. Just story not manga or game.

* * *

~In the moring~

Emily was sleeping. Then she heard loud bang on the door that woke her up. She got up and anwser the door.

"What is it" Emily said tiredly thourgh the close door.

"Get the hell up. Today is the day" call back a voice that sound a lot of Black.

"Okay. Oh yeah, Good Moring" said Emily.

"Yeah. What good about this moring" said Black.

'Well someone is kinda cranky' thought Emily.

Emily walk where she left her clouthing. She took it and change into it. Then but the night gown back. Also use the bathroom since is there. She unlock then open the door. She saw Black standing there. He look like hell just came.

"Now come one. Breakfast room is over there" said Black grabbing Emily's hand. They started to walk. Emily saw there was a bunch of paintings of all places in Wonderland. A few times she stop to stare but get tug along the way. They stop once there outside. There wasa table with an umbrella over it and White sipping some tea. White saw them.

"Ah, Emily, Good moring" said White.

"Good moring" said Emily letting go of Black's hand and walk over there.

"You can sit down if you like" said White smiling.

"Um... Okay" said Emily sit down across from White. While Black sit next to White.

"Well, Emily I'm sorry. That Black and I have some _things _to take off" said White.

"Okay" Emily said.

"Can't you say anything other then: Um... okay or being to polite" said Black bitterly.

"Sorry. Hey, White is it okay that go by myself" ask Emily.

"Sure, sure" said White smiling.

"Do whatever you want" said Black.

"Thanks" Emily said smiling.

Both Black and White blush hoping Emily won't notice. But Emily kinda did.

"Hey guys do you have a fever or something" Emily said and went over there touching forehead.

"W-what the hell, Emily. Don't do that. DAMN IT" yelled Black blushing more and moving.

"E-emily, please move" said White blushing more and move too.

"Gotta go. See ya" said Emily running out of the place.

* * *

~Outside the Jokers' forest~

'Wow it look like its bigger then before' thought Emily.

Emily started to walk around and around. She got lost quickly. About like an hour later she heard something. She climb up the tree fast and hid there until the noise was gone. Once she thought it was gone she jump down carefully. Then she felt she was pin to the tree and sword up to her neck as fast as lighting.

"Let me go" Emily said while sturggling.

"Oh sorry thought you where someone else" said a voice laughing slightly. The guy let her go and put down his sword.

"Its okay. I think" said Emily.

"Hi my name is Ace" Ace said laughing.

"My name is Emily" said Emily carefully.

"Hey, Emily you're a forgeneer right."

"Yeah. I'm kinda confuse now."

"Hey let me show you the place" Ace said grabbing Emily's wrist and dashing somewhere.

"He-ey wait" said Emily screaming while being drag. "Where are we going?"

"To the Clock Tower. I'll let you meet Alice and Julius" said Ace happily. They started to walk. But it felt like for hours until one of them spoke.

"Hey Ace, are we lost" ask Emily.

"Yup" Ace said proudly.

While talking they found a place. It look more like a masion though. Sundely a bullet went to Ace since Emily was push out of the way. Ace dodge it just in time too.

"What the" Emily was stun. 'Why would someone want to shoot us' thought Emily.

"Idot! How many times do I have to tell you. This is our territory" said an angery voice.

"Ha ha. Sorry I have got lost again" said Ace.

"Um... Ace, who is this" said Emily nervous.

"Ha ha. Sorry Emily, this is-" Ace started to say.

"Shut it, Ace. I can introduce myself. My name is Elliot March" said Elliot cooling off a little. "I guess your Emily."

"Yeah. Are you a bunny" ask Emily.

"I'm not a bunny. I hate carrots. The only thing I like carrot cookies, carrot tea, carrot cake, and any other carrot flavor things. So that proves I'm not a bunny or if you say rabbit. I'm not one either" said Elliot explaining.

"Sorry but you do got ears as one. It almost look like the one I seen in my world" said Emily apoligize.

"Wait did you say your world" Elliot said, "That means your a-."

"Yup she a forgeneer too" Ace said happily cutting off Elliot.

"What!" said Elliot.

"We're going to the Clock Tower. Can you point out the way" ask Ace.

"Sure that direction" said Elliot star struct.

"Thank you" Emily said polietly.

They started to walk off. Once out of ear-shot. Emily ask "Hey Ace. Why being a forgeneer is big deal?"

"Because is part of the game" Ace said.

"A game?"

"Yup."

With that they headed to the Tower.

* * *

Kikizoey: I'm done.

Black: WHAT THE FUCK! WHY ELLIOT DIDN'T ACT LIKE A PEDOPHILES TOO!

Kikizoey: Don't worry he will later on the series.

Bloody Twins: When are we come in?

Kikizoey: When Emily and Ace goes to the asument park.

Ace: Before anything else. Vote who should Emily and Alice should be pair up.

Kikizoey: Hey. Anyway R&R~


	5. Everyone Confusion

Kikizoey: OH MY MARCARONI! I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATE LIKE FOREVER! I'M SO FUCKING SORRY! I JUST READ MY STORY AND RELISE MY WRITTING SKILLS SUCK ON THIS ONE. BUT I THINK NOW ITS BETTER! Oh and the Bloody twins are 13 instead of 12. And Emily is 12 instead of 11.

Ace: Kikizoey, you should be ashame of yourself.

Kikizoey: I know. T-T

Ace: Time for punishment. *evil smile*

Kikizoey: Crap... Oh look at the time. *trys to run away but got by the collar by Ace*

Ace: Time for you to swim with the fishes.

Kikizoey: _Oh exucse me I can tell your one hell of a guy but you see I have thing for american guys. Oh sigh, what sicking eyes. I can tell your in touch with your fenime side. _

Ace: ... -_- You should really stop copying songs.

Kikizoey: Guess the song!

Ace: Super Bass by Niki Minaj

Kikizoey: Correct! :)

Ace: Kikizoey owns nothing just the story not game or manga or the song show above.

* * *

Emily and Ace was walking until they see this hudge tower.

"We're here" said Ace happily.

"Hey Ace who excatly lives here" ask Emily.

"Just Alice and Julius" answer Ace.

_'Hm.. Alice.. Where did I heard that name before. Its sounds fimilar' _thought Emily.

While Emily was in deep thought. She didn't reliase that Ace stop and bump into him.

"Sorry" Emily quickly said.

"No worries. I just didn't know you like me already" said Ace smiling.

"Eh? No its not like that its just that I di-" she was cut off.

"Haha! Your really instresting forginer maybe more then Alice. No worries I'm just teasing" he reply with an amuse face.

"Ace thats totally uncool" said Emily blushing.

"Oh I'wm sowrry will ywou forwgive me" said Ace doing a puppy face.

Emily look at him with a shock face. " Um sure I forgive you" but sounds kinda wierd like she ask in a quiestion. So she quickly change the subject. "Why did we stop?"

"Oh we're here" said Ace and he open the door.

* * *

**Before with Alice and Julius**

"Hey Julius! How is this coffe" ask Alice handing it to him.

Julius took it and tasted.

"A sixty-five" he said.

"Oh I was hopping for a hundred" whine Alice.

"Maybe you should stick with the previous one and fix it a little" said Juluis.

"You're right. Thanks Julius" said Alice.

The door sunddenly flew open.

* * *

**Back to Emily and Ace**

"I'm back and I brought a friend" said Ace pushing Emily to see Ace's friends.

"Hi" Emily said quietly and try to hide behind Ace but Ace put Emily in front of him and his hands firmly on her shoulders.

"Hello" said Julius, "My name is Julius Monrey."

"Hi my name is-" Emily started until.

"EMILY LONG TIME NO SEE" said Alice and pull her away from Ace and hug her.

* * *

**Emily POVs**

Ace open the door. I look in front of me and saw a girl with long dirty blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a dress with an apron in the front. Next to her I saw a guy with dark blueish blackish hair and dark eyes that are serious.

Ace push me in front of so I said, "Hi."

I try to move behind Ace but he grab my shoulders and I was in front of him with his hands on my shoulders.

"Hello" said the man, " My name is Julius Monrey."

"Hi my name is-" I was cut off by the girl.

"EMILY LONG TIME NO SEE" said the girl and pull me away from Ace and hug me.

"Who are you" I said confuse.

"Emily its me Alice. I haven't seen since your parents divorce" she said.

"I'm sorry but you probly have the wrong person" I said and move away from her.

* * *

**No POVs**

Everyone in the room was so confuse.

Ace and Julius just met Emily so they didn't know that Alice know her or her family life.

Alice was surprise since before they were little they were so close together so Alice know her split personality.

Emily was the most confuse since Emily came to the world yesterday and someone she didn't know hug her and know her life.

"Emily do you remember me" ask Alice.

"Sorry no" anwser Emily while shaking her head.

"Ace did you do something to her" ask Alice who was ready to kill him if he did.

"Nah. I just met her in the forest and I thought she was one of the targets. So I pin to the tree and put out my sword ready to kill her until I found she was just a little girl" replied Ace.

"Target" ask Emily.

"Best for you don't get invole" said Julius who went back fixing the clocks.

"Ace" Alice said evily glaring at him.

"Oh look at the time Emily. Time to scandal" said Ace taking Emily's hand and ran away.

* * *

**With Alice and Julius**

"So how did you know Emily" ask Julius.

"... She's my cousin. She one of most important people in my life. She was always there for me but... I don't why she can't remember me" said Alice sadly.

Akward silnce filled the room.

"Julius is it okay for me to follow Ace and Emily" ask Alice.

"Knowing Ace he might get her lost" said Julius, "So yes please go follow them."

With that Alice follow the duo.

* * *

Kikizoey: I'm done. Did I improve or not.

Ace: Don't to forget to vote who is Emily end up with.

Kikizoey: Thank you for all still like my story.

Ace: R&R


End file.
